


An Icy Epithet

by donutsweeper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: People called Olivia Mira Armstrong cold. They were right.





	An Icy Epithet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).

Many call her the Ice Queen. It's often whispered derisively behind her back, but some have the audacity to say it straight to her face. She knows they mean it as a slight, as a grave insult upon her character, but she takes it as anything but. She doesn't mind the reputation of being cold and calculating, of being strict, or feared by both the rank and file and by the brass— all of whom see her as a woman first and a member of the military last. Doing so would require putting even a modicum of effort into considering their opinions and, frankly, that would be far too much. The opinions of those sorts of people doesn't matter and the fact they hold such beliefs doesn't bother her in the slightest; the vast majority of those she comes across are so far beneath her it wouldn't even be worth the trouble of scraping them off the bottom of her shoe.

Those who do matter respectfully call her "Sir" and "General Armstrong" and, odd as it may seem, they follow her because of those very same reasons that others deride her. They see her as someone cleverly cold and brilliantly calculating, fiercely strict, and deservingly feared by all her enemies. For those stationed at Briggs these are attributes, prized features in a leader, rather than something to be scorned or mocked. There it is understood that the world can be a harsh, cruel place and that to survive in it, let alone flourish, one must be tough to the point of mercilessness, just like an Ice Queen would be. 

That is why she embraces the epithet of Ice Queen and wears it as a badge of honor. Those who understand see it as such. And those who don't? Don't matter.


End file.
